citizensofreyafandomcom-20200213-history
Eldras
King of the gods of Reya, Eldras is known for being the creator of light, creator of the sun itself. Eldras has now faded into the first sun itself, while his son Dóiteáin, created the second sun, and controls it. Eldras is one of the few gods that actually has a kind personality, forgiving, as well. He's strict and harsh when he wants to be, but has a very light sense of view on mortal life (no pun intended). He believes in fairness, and everyone's opinion counts, though he has the authority to take that away in split seconds. No person can directly call upon Eldras anymore, without the consent of his wife, Hopea, Queen of the gods and goddess of the moon. Festivals in summer are held in honor of the sun god, the first Sun Warrior. Family *[[Vatn|'Vatn']] - Eldras's eldest son and child, had a turbulant relationship with his father. They disagreed on many things, as Vatn was the god of water and the seas, and never created anything magnificent in his father's eyes. This is one thing that Eldras regrets, shunning his son. In depictions, Vatn is seen looking away while his father stands far behind. *[[Maaia|'Maaia']] - Eldras's eldest daughter and second child, was very independant, and seeing her father shun Vatn (Vatn and Maaia had a close relationship), she created a barrier between herself and her father. Maaia was the goddess of the Earth, and the one who shaped the very land. In depictions, Maaia is seen making a disgusted face at her father, while Eldras looks on with sad eyes. *[[Dóiteáin|'Dóiteáin']] - Eldras's second son and third child, he was favored by his father above all of his siblings, for Dóiteáin created fire itself, and created a second sun, something that Eldras wouldn't have to constantly burden, fire held the sun at bay. He got along great with his father, and depictated in paintings they are often side-by-side, proud. *[[Ilirina|'Ilirina']] - Eldras's second daughter and fourth (final) child, she was the one who created the skies, completing the Earth. She thought her father would be proud of her, and in someways he was, but it made a barrier between Vatn and Maaia, both of which Eldras's wished to apologize to, and that drove Ilirrina to shame and guilt. Torn by grief, Ilirrina has never left her place in the skies. In depicitions, she's often running around in the sky, giggling while her father chased after her laughing. Worship Many people from all over the world, and of different races worship and praise Eldras yearly (mostly in the summer), and hold ceremonial sacrifices such as offerings of beasts, but Hopea ends up keeping those for Eldras. Eldras is most worshipped by the High Elves of Ilhatai, but his name is universal. In some languages, his name means "Father", or "Giver", "Creator", "Light". Eldras has been called "The First Sun Warrior", a group started by Doiteain himself, but praising his father and giving credit unto him for it, and people worldwide have created their own group based off the name, training in the ways of the Sun Warriors, and protecting the sacred practice and religion. Temples have been created all over, replicating Eldra's great victories, and laws, etc. Normally Sun Warriors can be seen guarding the temples, and Priests of Eldras tend to the well-being and spiritual love of High King Eldras.